


Did you get my comic book?

by tamarieladoness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a successful indie comic book writer. Erik is an avid fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you get my comic book?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somerwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerwrites/gifts).



“Could you get me the new X-Men comic? It came out a couple of days ago. I couldn't find it in my store but the last one was in yours, so you should be able to get it. Don't be a bitch about it, Emma. Bye.”

She wasn't in. Again. He really needed that comic. He'd tried to wait a while before he bought it, so the price would go down, but his resolve didn't last long enough.

It wasn't like he was obsessed or anything. It was just the fact that they were drawn so well, the characters were brilliant (and not all of them were straight, like usual), and the storyline and universe were brilliantly thought out. He needed it, and soon.

The phone rang.

“Did you get my comic?”

“Why can't you just say 'hello' like a normal person? And how did you know it was me?”

“Caller ID, Emma. And I'm not stupid. Did you get my comic?”

“It's been ten minutes since I got your message. So, no.”

“Then why are you calling me?”

“There's someone I'd like you to meet. I know you'll like them.”

“Emma, if this is one of your schemes to set me up with someone again, I'm not going. The last one didn't even like men.”

“How was I supposed to know that? You can't just _ask_ people. It's rude. Anyway, I know you'll like this one.”

“You keep saying that. How do you know I'll like them?”

“I just know. When have I ever been wrong?”

“When you said-”

She hung up. _Damn that woman. If she wasn't my sister, I'd never talk to her again._

 

Just like Emma to choose the hardest to find coffee shop in the world. The vague directions she had given him were no help at all and the snow falling down around him made it almost impossible to see. Everywhere was just white, and it was freezing. It reminded him of Emma.

Luckily he had the sense to put on a thick coat and scarf before leaving, and tucked his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. When he breathed out he could see his breath in front of him, and the snow crunched beneath his feet. After 20 minutes of wandering around aimlessly, he managed to find a small, cosy-looking coffee shop next to a jeweler's, and quickly walked inside, shaking the snow off his coat and arms as he did so. It had turned to water in his hair, and started to slowly drip down his already freezing cold face.

He looked up to see Emma raising her eyebrows at him from a table in the corner, decked with a plain white table cloth and two sofa-like benches on either side. There were two other people sitting at the table with her, both facing away from him. One had long blond hair and the other had short brown curls. Slowly, he made his way over to the table, and slid into the seat next to his sister, who smirked at him when he glared at her.

“Erik. How nice to see you. Took you a while.”

“That's because you gave me the worst directions imaginable. It took me 20 minutes to find this place.”

“It didn't take us that long.” He turned towards the speaker, the woman with the blond hair, who sat facing him. Her hair fell lightly around her shoulders, and her gaze was calculating, daring him to speak.

“We've been here before, Raven. He obviously hasn't.” The man sitting next to her spoke next, and was he attractive. His accent was just slightly British, and his hair was a decadent chocolate brown. His lips were the perfect shade of red, glistening because of the cold weather, and his eyes were the colour of sapphires. “And I suppose Emma's directions didn't help.” They also sparkled. Dammit.

“As a matter of fact, my directions were perfect. It was Erik's fault.”

“You told me to 'Go to the coffee shop I went to last week. It's on the corner'. In what situation are those helpful directions?”

The man stifled a laugh, and licked his lips. _Well, shit. I really hope he's the one Emma's setting me up with. Why did she bring two people anyway? Does she want me to_ choose _?_

“I assumed you'd be clever enough to work it out-”

“Let's just get back to the reason we're here, shall we?” The woman crossed her arms, and Emma coughed lightly.

“We should order drinks first.” The man was right. Erik really could do with a coffee. Emma quickly called over one of the servers, and ordered a black coffee. The server turned to Erik.

“I'll have the same.” The woman ordered a latte, and the man ordered tea. _Unfailingly polite, slightly sarcastic and drinks tea. British to the very core._

When their drinks arrived, Erik took a long sip, revelling in the harsh taste in his tongue. He could almost feel the caffeine now coursing through his veins, warming his body and giving him a burst of energy. He kept his hands on the cup as he set it on the table, making sure they stayed warm.

“So, Emma, why are we here? And you still haven't introduced us.” The woman looked at Erik, hard, almost as if she was sizing him up.

“Oh, of course. Raven, this is my brother Erik. Erik, this is my friend Raven, and her brother Charles. He's the one I was telling you about.”

“You told me nothing about him except that you knew I'd like him.”

“Still, still.” She waved her hand non-committally, and took a sip of her coffee. The man, Charles, looked slightly startled when both Erik and Raven turned their gazes to him.

“Uh, what do you want me to say?”

“I'm going to sit on another table with Emma. You guys have fun.” Raven got up and headed towards an empty table not next to theirs, but still close enough to listen to the conversation Erik and Charles were going to have. Emma quickly followed. Charles slid to the seat opposite Erik, and clutched his tea nervously. He took a breath before speaking.

“So, what do you do for a living?”

“I'm an engineer at Stark Industries.”

“Really! That sounds like great fun.” Erik raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn't call it fun, exactly, but it pays well, so I'm happy.”

“Of course, of course.” For a few moments they sat in awkward silence, both trying to think of something to say. Charles was quickest.

“I just realised I don't actually know your surname.”

“It's Lehnsherr.” Charles tilted his head, a puzzled look crossing his features.

“You and Emma don't share a surname?”

“We shared the same foster home. Not actually related by blood, but still family.”

“Ah. Me and Raven don't share the same surname either, because she was adopted by my mother when we were very young. They didn't bother changing her surname. She's Raven Darkholme, and I'm Charles Xavier.”

“Charles Xavier? _The_ Charles Xavier? Writer of X-Men comics?”

“Uh, yes.”

_No way. You have got to be kidding me. Fuck. Charles Xavier is sitting across from me and he drinks tea and he's adorable and nice and oh fuck I'm staring-_

“Are you okay, my friend?” _My friend. What the fuck._

“Uh, yes, sorry. I'm fine.” Erik coughed, and stared down at the coffee in his cup. It was starting to get cold.

“How did you know I wrote the X-Men comics?”

“I, uh, I read them.”

“You do? Really?” Charles looked overjoyed, like he couldn't possibly imagine anybody ever reading them.

“Yes. I really like them.” Erik heard Emma snort from the table in the corner, and he glared at her.

“I didn't think they were that good.”

“Are you kidding me? They're amazing!”

“Why?”

“Why?! Because it's different, and the storyline is amazing. It's not like the other comics, it's got loads of different people on it. And I think it's great that the two main characters, James and Michael are in a relationship, and it's not straight and it's not simple. I also love...”

 

On the table in the corner, Emma sighed, and Raven looked at her expectantly.

“He could talk for hours. Seriously. I've sat through enough of his lectures on why they're so amazing and I've actually fallen asleep in some. I've woken up later and when I look at him _he's still talking._ He doesn't even notice. It's amazing he has time to breathe.” Raven snorted.

“Charles is the same. If there's something he loves, and I mean _really loves,_ then he just won't stop talking. But he gets bored when I do it. Hypocrite. He's probably falling asleep now, even though it's technically about him.” They looked over at Erik and Charles. Erik was still talking. Waving his hands around, he seemed to be trying to show Charles some sort of jazz hands? Opposite him, Charles was leaning forward on his elbows, and he looked _excited._ And like he _enjoyed it_.

“What the fuck? He's never done that to me!” Raven folded her arms across her chest, and looked slightly betrayed.

“They're probably made for each other.” Raven made a gagging motion, and Emma smirked at her. Raven still looked disgusted.

“Please. Don't make me throw up.” They both looked back over at the table.

Erik was still talking.

 

After an hour of Charles and Erik discussing _the same thing_ Emma had just had enough.

Raven and her were good friends, they could talk for hours, but they could not take listening to their brothers somehow flirt while discussing comic books, and at the same time neither of them noticing the other was doing it. It was torturous. So, in true Emma style, she went over to their table and got straight to the point.

“Right, clearly both of you are flirting with each other and neither of you are actually noticing. I thought you would have already left to go fuck each others brains out. I expected more of you. Also, it's frankly horrendous to watch and have neither of you do anything.” Erik looked slightly pissed. She was just trying to help. Charles, on the other hand, was blushing to the roots of his hair. It was adorable. He was also stuttering. _Seriously, Erik. He's totally your type._

“I, uh, I wasn't-”

“Charles. I've been around you long enough to know you were definitely flirting with him.” Raven had joined Emma in standing next to the table, and raised an eyebrow at her brother.

“I think that's done it. Now, let's give them some privacy.”

“Privacy meaning sitting back at the table where we can hear everything they say.”

“Exactly.”

 

It took another couple of minutes for Erik and Charles to actually stand up and leave, Charles looking extremely embarrassed and casting nervous glances at the table where Emma and Raven sat. Erik was unfazed. But in the end, it was all worth it. Even the freezing weather.

Erik stayed at Charles' that night, and called Emma the next day, sounding extraordinarily smug. Her job was done. Almost.

“So, have you got my comic yet?”

_Dammit._


End file.
